destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arxus Essal
Arxus Essal is an experienced Titan with the City, and is a former member of Fireteam Argus. He serves as the current commander for Fireteam Theseus. History Pre-City Age/Rebirth Born into the world at the height of the Golden Age, Arxus Essal roamed Chicago in his early years and quickly made a name for himself among his people. Once the Darkness arrived, the brave man was eager to defend his world against the incursion. Joining up with the Earth's defense force, he joined on numerous strikes to protect critical locations across the United States. As he spent more time with this group, he grew more experienced. The crux of his missions began in what is now Old Russia's Cosmodrome. The House of Devils struck hard and fast, attempting to impede humans who only wished to flee the invading Darkness. Arxus and many others fought to the very end, until taking a Captain's sword through the chest. He died there, watching as colony ships exploded across the sky, blown apart by Fallen Ketches. At the dawn of the City Age, Arxus was born anew as a Guardian. Greeted the Ghost known as Grim, he fought his way through the same Devils that had killed him centuries ago. Securing a ship, he was able to return to the City, long after the Darkness had overrun the Sol System. He was eventually accepted under the tutelage of a Twilight Gap veteran named Sylus Marx, who taught Arxus everything he knew. The two became fast friends, beyond their relationship as mentor and student. Battle for Old Seattle Thanks to Sylus, Arxus was able to figure out everything that needed to be known about the City Age. Arxus became recognized as a demolitions expert. Sylus and Arxus, among others became a fireteam and were responsible for several key victories for the Tower; the most famous of which involved the liberation of Old Seattle from the clutches of the Fallen House of Veils. The House of Veils was known for secretive operations that often flew under the radar from the Vanguard, and became a growing nuisance as time went on. The Battle for Old Seattle became a critical operation for the Tower. Arxus and his fireteam were able to infiltrate and battle the House of Veils on several fronts before finally cornering their Kell, Arkanz. The Kell of Veils was confronted and defeated, ensuring that the House of Veils would no longer be a threat. Though by defending Arxus, Sylus lost his life and was given a proper funeral three days later. In his will, he gifted Arxus his most prized possession; the rocket launcher Gjallarhorn. Pre-Europa Incident Years later, Arxus had risen to the status that his mentor had before his untimely death. Officially serving the Vanguard as an infiltrator, he often ran covert missions deep in enemy territory. Arxus was responsible for the death of several Fallen Barons, an Exalted Knight and a Cabal Valus. By the end of the next year, he was a highly decorated Titan among the forces of the Tower. During a routine patrol mission in the Cosmodrome, the young Titan discovered odd items that belonged to an unknown Fallen house. Grim was able to translate some encrypted messages, all which pointed Arxus towards a place beyond the Reef; the frigid ice moon of Europa. He and Grim discovered that this unknown Fallen House was looking for something on that moon. Something that could very well destroy the Last City. Europa Incident/House of Storms Without the Vanguard's consent, Arxus headed out for Europa. Once arriving on the moon, he was greeted by an interesting fellow named Stalker; he claimed to waver between the forces of Light and Darkness. The two struck a deal to investigate a nearby bunker which may have had Fallen activity. The investigation eventually escalated into a three-way battle with the House of Storms, the Vex and Arxus along with a few other Guardians who had arrived on Europa. Arxus, along with a few other Guardians including Orkim Katesh, Breonn Karizak and Saturn, fought their very best to defeat the incurring forces, but there were too many. It was then that Stalker decided to betray his former allies, causing Orkim to lose his leg to a King Baron, Phoron. The Guardians were able to escape, and established contact with another Fallen House on Europa; the House of Flames. The Flames had a strong hatred for the Storms, and were willing to help the Guardians fight them. While working with the House of Flames, Arxus met now with another Guardian; a member of the Vanguard named Avgust Boris. The four of them set out to claim a nearby relay station and hopefully connect the Tower, or discern some useful Golden Age information. The Guardians were attacked by the Storm Archon, Rhall, but survived thanks to the appearance of Sauron-145. All of them managed to board a nearby tram and escaped the relay station. Once on the tram, Arxus took control of the vessel and steered the group towards what the House of Storms was looking for; a location called the Frozen Swords. A few other Guardians had arrived, including Chorrin Nitek and Scythe 6-2. The tram was destroyed when the newly formed Fireteam Argus was attacked by a Cabal legion, the Storm Juggernauts. The fireteam was forced underground and was attacked by many Hive; Sauron lost his life, but gave the chance for Arxus and the others to escape. Now outside again, the Frozen Swords were in sight. The fireteam teamed up with both the House of Flames and the Storm Juggernauts to finally put an end to the House of Storms. A huge battle took place in the rush to reach the Frozen Swords, but eventually a few of the Guardians managed to breach inside. Once inside, it was revealed that the Swords were actually an Exo manufacturing facility, and it had already been turned on. Arxus and others were forced to fight both Exos and the Storms' forces. Arxus and the rest of the fireteam managed to land several crippling blows on the Storm Archon Rhall, forcing him to make one last desperate move. Threatening to detonate the Exo facility, Arxus and the others managed to escape before it happened. With the facility destroyed, the House of Storms lost their only reason to be on Europa. Their remaining forces soon fled afterwards. Bones of Exnor/Ceres Incident To be added...Category:Guardians Category:Titans Category:Humans Category:Argus Continuity Articles